Shiki's love Romances?
by cantthinkofanamenumber2
Summary: Chapter 1, When Rima confuses things and realizes what truley is going on... Will it be late for Shiki&Rima or will it be the beginning?


...

"Calm down Shiki" I said trying to calm him down. I knew he would be troubled after the news his cousin gave him.

"I just can't, I'm sorry Rima but I can't stand my mother at times" he responded with anger but with a sadden voice at the end "even after my father's death she still manipulates me as nobody and not even as her child, and now I have to go see her."

I slowly picked out a pocky stick and handed it to him. Shiki was taking off his tie from his night class uniform and took it. Shiki seemed to be interesting to me, to many other people especially the fangirls he was just another model to gaze up too me too I was like him another model to look up too. To me Shiki was important he could've been like a brother but no.

"Are you coming with me?" he asked breaking through my inner thoughts.

"Someone has to feed you anyways" A smile ran through my face his face did the same, something we both rarely did. We were almost alike as if we were twins, but that's not true. I wondered though if he felt the same way.

We both packed our things I was in my room I then noticed a book on the floor an old book telling by the conditions but I've never seen it before. 'It's not mine hmm I wonder who's it is?' I walked pass Kanames room I knew it wasn't his he might seem secretive but he doesn't look like the guy to keep a book. Walking I decided to open the book it had a rose that was still with life, strange because it looked as if the rose was kept for a long time but if you search in-between the rose really in-between the peddles seemed to have a bit of life. It wasn't Kanames and not Rukas since she said nothing to me about the book it had to be one of the boys. I have asked all of them the same question "Is this yours by any chance?" and I have received the same answer "No" a plain no. I gave up I meet up with Shiki and now that I thought of it I haven't told Shiki about it, though I really don't think it's his since I've always been with him and not noticed a book like this. I finally spoke "Hey I'm ready..oh Shiki by any chance is this your book?"

He turned to look at me then he glanced the book, I handed it to him and he grabbed and opened it. With a smile he looked at the rose "Ah yes Rima"

"Really? I found it in my room I don't know why it was there maybe yesterday when you were there it must have fallen out, but Shiki is the rose inside yours?"

"Well it was in the book right Rima so it must be mine."

"Hey!" I answered offended by his sarcastic answer to my silly question now that I think of it "Shiki why do you have a rose I've asked you to come with me to the flower stores and you would always say you really didn't want to be around any type of flower?" My curiosity was eating me up I wanted to know.

"This rose is special because it was given to me from a special girl I meet years ago our first sight of light, though by the looks of how things are I doubt she remembers the day since she doesn't remember this rose so I doubt she remembers those words she said to me that day" Shiki sighed, his face was full of worries even though it didn't show anything I knew he had saddens in his face. Shiki then followed out of the room.

Through my mind all I had were the two words he had just said "Special girl" how could he say this to me, I was hurt I didn't know why I just felt like…besides me he meet someone special I thought I was his special girl since I became his best friend. I started up with mixed emotions I then felt anger to his words that made me go out of the ordinary. Grabbing my heavy bags I started to follow him 'That Shiki knowing I'm so weak how could he make me carry by myself these bags I packed them anyways because I apparently am going to his mother's this weekend. Ah I just hate him, I saw his back then him walking so perfectly he was a model no doubt, I loved him. Just hearing myself in my thoughts I knew I was going crazy.

"Hey Rima cool off, if the bags were that heavy you could've told me, besides if you're not cooled off then who will cool me off."

'Ah that Shiki' I was so angry again his plain words! Somehow I said okay and placed the bags in front of him and went down to the car. Saying goodbyes was rarely said I was just leaving for the weekend so goodbyes were unnecessary.


End file.
